marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 83
| StoryTitle1 = Cold Comfort | Synopsis1 = Wolverine has hired Harry Tabenshaw to fly him to the Canadian North where he is meeting up with his old friends James and Heather Hudson -- Aka Guardian and Vindicator of Alpha Flight. They are up on the north with a number of scientists to examine the hole on the ozone layer and it's effect on the northern region. Logan and Tabenshaw are introduced to the others, biologist DeLong, Sverdrup a physicist and Simpson a geologist. Right off the bat DeLong takes a disliking in Tabenshaw, who Wolverine is quick to defend due to his superior skills as a tracker and his military experience. Alone with Heather, Wolverine confirms that Heather is doing well following James's return from the deadAlpha Flight Vol 1 130, Heather considers it for a moment and tells Logan that she's happy. Harry takes a close look at the bay doors of the facility that the scientists are working out of and notes that the claw marks left there by some local creatures. This leads the Hudson's and their colleagues to lead the two visitors inside where they show them an ice sample they have in a specially made dry freezer that indicates something was kept in cryogenic suspension until the northern temperature rose and whatever inside broke free. Showing them a 3-D computer image of the shape, Wolverine and Tabenshaw recognize it as looking similar to the Hunter in Darkness. Tabenshaw in particular finds that this may be an omen of bad things to come. Logan pulls James aside and tells him of his ordeal with Magneto that left him with the Admantium pulled out of his bones. With his healing factor almost worn out and with no signs of getting better, Logan fears for his own mortality and asks James if he would, in the event of his death, be the executor of his estate, a request that James agree to carry out for his old friend. As they discuss matters they are both unaware that Heather is secretly listen in on them and shedding tears for her friend. While back in Alberta, at the Native burial ground, Elsie Dee, Albert and Bloodscream begin trying to figure out how to best go about tracking Wolverine. They are confronted by a gang of poachers who have come to desecrate the mound for their own personal gain. When Elsie Dee tells them off they shoot her down, which brings them the wrath of both Albert and Bloodscream. Bloodscream puts some fear into them by transforming into his monstrous form and Albert and Elsie Dee beat them into submission. As they load up the poachers in the back of Bloodscream's stolen truck to turn over to the RCMP, Albert remotely accesses a Canadian government database and they learn that Logan is in Canada at that very moment and speed off in the hopes of finding him. Back up north, Simpson is about to leave the compound to get some seismographical readings and Tabenshaw warns her not to go out. Dismissing his warnings as superstition she learns the how wrong she is when she is sliced open by a wolf-like creature that rushes into the complex when she opens the main doors. As Tabenshaw rushes Simpson to the medical lab to administer first aid the others try to track down the creature, with Guardian and Vindicator going in first. They find that his beast is a cunning hunter that resembles the Hunter in Darkness, only it's fur is brown instead of white. When DeLong tires to shoot it Logan stops him and goes toe-to-toe with the creature with his claws. However, Wolverine is no match for the creature and Sverdrup attempts to save Logan, hoping that his exo-suit will be enough to protect him from the creature, he is wrong and the beast slays him with total ease. Ultimately, despite the others best efforts, the creature claws a hole in the roof and escapes through the vents. Going to check on Simpson, Tabenshaw tells them that while he's managed to patch up her wound if they don't get her to a hospital soon she will die. Needing to take cover until the dispose of the lupine creature, they decide to hide out in the dry freeze despite DeLong's protest. When he asks if they're going to leave Sverdrup's body outside for that creature to feast on, Logan tells them they have no choice and it will take some of the edge off the creature. Before Wolverine and Tabeshaw can begin hunting for the creature, they hear it howling into the night and Tabenshaw believes that it's calling for reinforcements. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Boss-Man * * Epstein * Spawn of the Hunter in Darkness * Roach-Face * Skunk * Too-Tall Other Characters: * DeLong * Simpson * Sverdrup Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}